Bruderlein's story
by Celtious
Summary: Another view on hell. The main character, known only as Bruderleinyes that is german for brother tells us about his forsaken home and family in a slightly different way. Those who beleive in hell may find this interesting. ALL ORIGINAL! DO NOT STEAL!
1. Test the waters

And there she was, fresh from the forge; Ebony skin and ivory hair, her eyes red as the blood that drove us.

It was said that she would open the gates for us once the time was right.

It was said she would be the strongest, the best, take over hell and over throw Mother Shadow and claim hell as her own.

She would bring fire down on those that denied and cast the world into darkness, OUR darkness.

For now, she only attempted to find her feet as her body cooled from the infernal fires of the forge that was the heart of Hell's 11th and final realm, where we lived.

We were like her, the creations of Mother Shadow's wills for the perfect evil for her to control and take over the Solic realm where Lady Solaris resided.

She and Mother had been at war since before our conception.

It is said the light and the dark will never end their war.

We hope to change that.

We have hidden away for far too long and now is out time.

Hell's time.

For now we wait and I watch my newest sister shiver in the cold of this place.

Hell held no heat save for the forge, I had done the same as she, I felt empathetic.

It was a strange feeling for me though.

I hadn't felt anything in ages.

I made my way down to the forge, picking off hairs and brushing off dirt from the cloak I had

recovered from the female I had just fucked.

It still wreaked of the act, but how was the new child to know the significance of such scents?

I flung it over her shoulders-it was too large for her, but at least it would be warm-and walked off, pulling another from the raw energy that was plentiful around here and closing it tightly about me, the deep hood up and in place firmly.

I didn't see her look of confusion and was it gratitude she had later told me?

However such concepts were not for me to comprehend, and so I did not. I turned about as I heard the screech of a dragon raging awake and taking to the sky and saw she had moved, crouching on a cliff now, watching after the creature in what I assumed was fascination.

I frowned.

She was fast.

This would prove to be a problem in later dates, but we will come to that when the time is appropriate.

For now, let me tell you about Hell….


	2. A bit further?

They say 'hell hath no fury like that of a womans' scorn' and there is nothing more true than such a statement.

I had made Mother angry with me once more with my disregard for her orders.

I had NOT left the young shadow alone.

There was just something about her that I could not let alone.

So fragile, so tender, so...innocent.

I sneered at the word.

There was no place for such things in hell.

She would have to be broken and quickly if she wanted to survive.

I followed her around for a few weeks, planting meat here and there or a wounded creature now and then.

She learned fast.

Her first lesson was to go for the core.

There was rarely a defined neck or obvious area of weakness, so the core was always ones best bet.

I had ceased planting items for her as of late-that being the last couple months- and was quite pleased with the results.

I smiled, tracing my lips with a nail I loved that sensation...

I bit my nail, my finger. Ah, the pain...

She was on the move again, disappearing into the darkness.

I frowned and growled gently, darting off to follow her.

It too me forever to find her again but finally, there she was, almost perfectly blending in with the rest of the ground.

The only hint that she was there was the pure white shade of her soft feathery hair.

This was easily resolved as she pulled up her hood, hiding the luscious strands from her prey.

I saw what she was after, a fair sized Jihon.

For those NOT from our home, a Jihon is a multi-tentacled creature resembling a squid with spider like

legs and hidden razor sharp teeth along the underside of the whip tentacles.

I smiled.

She was inexperienced, she wouldn't catch it...

Sure enough, she knocked a rock and the Jihon took off, scuttling away.

She snarled in defeat, flopping on her ass like a child and picked at the ground.

She amused me...

I thought for sure she would have been eaten or perished from hunger but no, here she was months later

hunting down another meal.

She had learned quickly.

I suspect it was the dragonic essence Mother had added to the mix.

She was already showing traits of it's presence.

Her skin was starting to welt up in the shapes of scales, some already decorating her body.

It was almost entrancing to watch her move among the shadows, returning to her alcove home on the

side of the mountain that was Bahamut's nest.

I perched out on a slab of sheet rock, watching her.

She would make a lovely addition to my collection, but...

Mother demanded she be left alive and I knew better than to cross two lines at once.

How I would lover to get my hands on her. those scales had to feel so...satisfying.

My claws twitched, begging to dig into flesh, my loins aching.

The child had not yet begun to don true clothing past her cloak and it was torturous.

I turned on heel, lifting my nose to the air.

Surely, one of my females was around, surely one of them could satisfy me.

It seemed so..premature for my young sister to learn of such things.

Oh she would, yes, and I would teach her, but not yet.

Oh no, not just yet...


End file.
